


The Dream

by cosmictala



Category: One Direction
Genre: #crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictala/pseuds/cosmictala
Summary: a crackhead story about KPT





	The Dream

One Day, In London, Harry Styles, Famous British pop star from One direction was touring for his New Album. During his last song, he drank a cup of tea and felt drowsy. "SHit, is there some weed in this?" He says in his mind as he strums the last note of his song. "Thank you for comi-" At that, Harry fainted on stage.

Harry wakes up in a room. Not his room. It was a room with brown floor boards, and a bunch of crafty, artsy stuff. "What the fuck?" he says as he rubs his eyes, he then noticed that he was still wearing his concert clothes. "Omg did i sleep with someone?" harry says as he looks around. He only noticed that someone put a blanket over him. "Yeah ha ha ha ha there is a man in my room, i think it's harry styles. yeah that dude that ive been dreaming about from one direction omg" harry hears a female voice say. It is soft like an angel (ew). Harry runs to hide in the closet beside him. When the female walks in she notices that harry is not there "Tala, harry disappeared, lol" "Are you sure, maybe he's hiding in the closet like he always is" "Im sure he isnt"

"BAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" the woman exclaims as harry bursts out of her closet. "hey im harry wanna get married" he says and extends to her a diamond, gold encrusted ring. "wow okay, lol"

\- the wedding -

"pat omg ! you coined him ! get it, robert hooke, hahahahahahah joke" "tala youre annoying" pat says as she rolls her eyes at tala, her close friend who is currently dating kpop star suga or yoongi from bts.  
they met in an island where they were both stranded in because of an airplane crush. theyre alive now. 

"pat! tala! omg!"  
"kaulana!!" both girls scream as they see them third member of their group. Kaulana is seen holding hands with her husband Juan Karlos who had a hit single called "buwan". "kaulana wow ! how did you meet Juan" pat asks

"well i was buying napkins and then he said that he likes with wings better because he loves to fly and i agreed and thats how we started dating" "wow" tala says. 

"i met yoongi in an island when he was almost gonna get killed by a snake" 

and then after that pat and harry went to the aisle and did the ceremony. and they lived happily ever after in lgv.


End file.
